1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control of programmable manipulators. More particularly, it relates to the total control of an articulated robot by a hand-held applications module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art robot systems have hand-held units which are used only in teaching the robot the movements necessary for an application, but not for the programming of the functions to be performed at each location or the sequence of these movements. To develop the complete application, an off-line programming station must be used and then the application program is loaded into the robot system.
Robot systems are becoming highly sophisticated yet the ability to program these machines in a fast, simple manner has heretofore not been addressed fully. In particular, on-line programming capabilities other than by means of a large computer system have not been adequately developed.
The hand-held application module provides on-line programming capability without the need for a large computer system.